Witch Hunt
by Italian Gatto
Summary: One time long long ago, there lived a young male witch in the land, he came to love a young prince, so the story goes. Based of the Vocaloid song "Witch Hunt."


"Come now, gather around - Behold such a saddening tale.

Come now, leave not behind your handkerchief - It may keep you well.

One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land.

Ah yes, he came to love a young prince, so the story goes."

Lovino was running after the hat that had flown of his head when instead he bumped into someone. Embarrassed he mumbled a apology and turned for a brisk escape when he felt the person grab him. He turned ready to spill curse words to the ears of the seemingly odd stranger when he saw that they had his hat. Instead of grabbing it he stood gaping at the stranger. They were a young man taller than him and more built. He had dark brown hair that rolled in waves on his head. He had green eyes the color of deep forests and emeralds. They stood out compared to his tanned skin.

Lovino was awoken from his trance when he heard the man chuckle lightly. He tried to pull away.

"Fate in the form of wind must have brought this handsome angel to me, I won't let go."

The stranger said in a happy, alluring voice. His smile was un-faltering and bright.

Lovino grumbled about the odd man's stupidity.

* * *

><p>The two got to know each slowly and were quickly inseparable. They had a love that could compare to a brightly lit flame. Not even the harshest winds or roughest waters could destroy it. Or at least that's what Antonio said one lazy evening. They were sat in a desolate but beautiful field of wild flowers. Antonio then compared Lovino to the beauty the flowers almost sang out with.<p>

Lovino just rolled his eyes but didn't protest. He placed a carefully mended crown of flowers onto Antonio's head.

* * *

><p>"What?" Lovino asked with an aghast look on his face.<p>

Antonio laughed nervously. "I'm the Prince of Espana. I've been meaning to tell you...I promise."

"What the hell? You do realize that we can't be together." Lovino gave Antonio a harsh glare. But hurt was still evident on his features.

"Why not?" Antonio asked while taking Lovino into his arms.

"Because if you're a prince then that means you have to marry some beautiful princess."

Lovino looked away, hiding his broken features. Antonio lightly grabbed his chin and pulled him so he was looking into his eyes.

"Why would I marry a princess when I already have a handsome Prince?" Antonio closed the gap between them.

* * *

><p>The two once again sat in the field of wild flowers. Lovino had his head in Antonio's lap while Antonio lazily ran his fingers through his hair.<p>

"Lovi, sometimes our love feels like magic. Like time stops whenever I'm with you and everything is perfect.

Lovino paused.

"No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what I feel."

Antonio smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Unknown to the two a third person was watching. With a jealous, bitter heart.

"No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what we feel"

"Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day "

"Antonio, I am speaking as your closest companion when I tell you something is not right with that boy." Francis said while dramatically twirling his wine glass that he held.

"Francis, there is nothing wrong with him. I love him. Why can't you support that. I thought you loved love." Antonio was offended horribly at the way Francis talked about Lovino.

"He is a peasant and you are a prince."

"So? It's not like I'll get the throne. My brother will." Antonio didn't care about Lovino's social status. He loved that they fell in love before Lovino knew his. He knew that Lovino loved him for him. Antonio might never get the chance of love like that again.

"You know your brother has been considering just passing it onto you. He never wanted to be King." Francis was getting frustrated. Why couldn't Antonio see that he was better off with other Royalty. Someone like himself.

"Well then I will marry Lovino anyway. He will be my wonderful King." Antonio said confidently.

* * *

><p>Francis paced back and forth. "I love him so much, but he has to run off and fall in love with some peculiar peasant. We would make the perfect match. As a couple and on the throne. We would have a passionate, loving Kingdom."<p>

Gilbert sighed. "Just let the man love who he wants. Your love is unrequited. You really need to move on."

Francis ignored him while stomping away with a plan formulating in his mind.

* * *

><p>"Antonio!" Francis called while running up to the man. He was flapping around a piece of paper.<p>

"What is it?" Antonio asked in concerned confusion.

"Look." Francis said while holding out the paper. On it was a picture of Lovino. Under were the words "Wanted for Witchcraft."

Francis tried to hold in a smirk. Instead he pretended to look sad for his friend.

"He was just using you. He must have used a love potion to make you fall in love with him. He just want the throne and the money that comes with it. How else, other than a spell, could you achieve what you feel?"

Antonio stood with a distant look on his face the paper crumbled in his hands.

"He kept all the magic out of sight, how else to achieve what you feel?"

"Love burning the final hour. He'll light a new day"

Lovino stood at their usual meeting place impatiently. "Damn bastard..." Lovino mumbled while looking at the carnations he had picked Antonio. He really did love the foolish man.

He saw him appear and perked up but almost immediately stood in confusion. Standing behind him looked to be two guards. "Thats him." Antonio spoke.

The men roughly grabbed Lovino and pulled him away. He yelled curses and gave a final pleading look in Antonio's direction. Antonio glared at him. The carnations laid smashed on the ground.

"One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land

Ah yes, he came to 'trick' a young prince, so the story goes."

Lovino was taken and locked into a jail cell. His arms were bound together and shackled to a wall. He looked up at the ceiling and held back tears. What was going on? How could Antonio do this to him?

He turned when he heard the door click open. A girl with shoulder length blonde hair entered.

"Do you know why you are here?" The girl asked.

"No. I have no idea." Lovino said. He was scared of the reason. What if he wasn't to be released for a long time, or never?

"You are accused of Witchcraft and treason."

Lovino looked shocked. "How? I haven't done anything to be accused of that.

"You used witchcraft to make the Prince fall in love with you. Why else would he ever love a peasant?"

"No! I have not done such a thing. I am not a witch!" Lovino cried out.

"You are to be burned at dawn." The girl said while leaving.

Lovino's blood froze and he burst into tears. Why would Antonio think their love was nothing but a spell. That damn foolish bastard.

"Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky"

"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"

Lovino looked up at the sky. Around him were the excited cheers of those who came to witness his death. He was bound to a cross with rope. His clothes were nothing but a tattered white shirt and pants that had been ripped when he was dragged away.

"Hear the witch crying louder, as he's tied up to his eyes"

"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"

The crowd kept yelling and screaming. Adults and children alike. They were there to witness the death of a man who was not even proven guilty. They all stopped and bowed when two men on decorated horses appeared. They both got down and stood in front of the crowd. One, the blond man, took out what appeared to be a holy book and started to lead the crowds in religious chants. The other man, who was Antonio, just gave Lovino a broken look.

"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"

"If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers"

The cheers grew louder as the straw around Lovino feet lit up into flame. They were drawing out his death. He looked up at the rising smoke that blurred his vision.

"Come now, open your eyes look up to flames in the sky.

Come now, do not forget those embers are the final judge."

"This witch has deceived the young prince's heart. He used spells and magic to twist his emotions. Nothing but a liar." Francis's voice rang out. Looks of disgust were thrown at Lovino.

"If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed!" Yelled out Lovino. Things were tossed and him and Francis gave him a look of hatred. Antonio looked confused and conflicted. He was frozen to the spot; un-moving.

"We will do what we must! Let it all turn to dust!" The crowd screamed.

"Let it light, let it burn out bright we only do what's right"

"No hand to help him find his way!" Francis yelled as the flames began to rise higher. The smoke was suffocating.

"Can't believe all the fools I see! You fed them dirty lies!" Lovino managed to yell out. It was followed up by profanity and fearful sputtering.

"Right before shouting curses that may take away your life"

"Virtue you couldn't keep turned to vice"

The flames rose as the crowd cheered. The flames went up and Lovino was completely engulfed. Antonio finally moved and covered his mouth as sobs fell out.

A loud scream of pure agony was heard. Suddenly the flames parted and two long graceful wings appeared. Between them stood Lovino who gave a final glare to the crowd before making his escape. Behind him he left feathers that were blackened and some still burning by the flames.

Antonio fell to his knees clutching at a few stay feathers. He let out heaving sobs. He had a chance of true love, but he let his angel be torn away from him. All because he believed a horrible lie. Francis laid on the ground un-moving, his soul damned.

"Take these tears, tell their story and please don't forget to cry"

"Feel now the weight of death and lies."

* * *

><p><em>This was heavily based off of JubyPhonics cover of the vocaloid song "Witch Hunt." ( watch?v=IJBH70Lntro)<em>

_Also, I'm very sorry about making Francis the bad guy. I have nothing against his character, I just needed someone for that role in this story._

_I will probably be writing this story a happy ending._

_Thanks so much for reading!_


End file.
